


i was dying at your doorway

by ExhaustedCommonSense



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Death, Drabble, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExhaustedCommonSense/pseuds/ExhaustedCommonSense
Summary: A blink. A pause. Silence.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2
Collections: RIP Roswell 2020





	i was dying at your doorway

**Author's Note:**

> Saturday, October 31st - (Don’t Fear) The Reaper  
> prompt: the candles blew and then disappeared…  
> themes: death, afterlife, hauntings, and the paranormal

“That alarm is not a suggestion! Nothing gets out alive!”

A blink. A pause. Silence.

_Their bodies are covered in bruises, scarring, needle tracks. Antisocial behaviour indicates prolonged trauma. Seven decades of torture. They're feral._

A hand on the glass. A memory. Acceptance.

The glass under his hand shattered. The stone surrounding him crumbled. A hand gripped tightly to his arm. Screaming echoed but all was silent. The fire couldn’t touch him. The explosion had nothing left to destroy.

There was nothing left. There was no one left.

Around him was destruction. The eye of the storm that had already passed. The building and all its prisoners gone. The cage and all its captors destroyed. A car in the distance and a lone figure the only survivors.

_I can feel them. They're angry. Confused, frightened._

It was nothing to step forward. Nothing to move on. The grip let go, footsteps following, voices meaningless. There was nothing left behind. There was only those brought with them.

A host of screams in a single mind. It’s no surprise one body couldn’t hold that much pain.

Shouting. Speaking. Conversation he wasn’t a part of. Questions he didn’t hear. Answers he couldn’t give. Hands pressed him forward. Into the car. Into the distance.

A blink. A pause. Where was he?

A figure in front of him. Hands on his shoulders. Shaking. Shouting. Ignored. There was someone inside. The figure moved away. Not by choice, but it was so easy to move them.

A man. Tied up like a gift. Afraid.

It was nothing to reach out. Nothing to move him. The body collapsed, no life left to support it, chair splintered. Shouting. Shaking. A punch. Pain? No. There was nothing to feel.

A blink. A pause. Awareness.

_You could be strong if you weren't so afraid of yourself._

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post for this story](https://exhaustedcommonsense.tumblr.com/post/633481286536790017/i-was-dying-at-your-doorway)


End file.
